L'aventure, c'est comme un château de cartes
by SkywardQuill
Summary: ATTENTION: Cette fic est à 100% une parodie de OoT. Le titre n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'histoire, mais je trouvais rien d'autre. Je le changerai peut-être. Rating T pour le langage.


-Link, Link, réveille-toi !

-Grmmbblll, marmonnai-je pour toute réponse.

-Link, allez, c'est pas le moment de flâner au lit ! Tu dois sauver le monde, bordel !

Je pris alors conscience qu'un autre être vivant était actuellement dans ma cabane, grâce au bourdonnement ininterrompu qui parvenait à mes oreilles. Fort, le bourdonnement. Ça devait être un gros, celui-là.

Je vous présente l'un des nombreux inconvénients à dormir dans une cabane en pleine forêt : les moustiques. Ces saloperies sont partout, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Une fois, un moustique au moins aussi gros que ma main a piqué Mido au visage. Il a eu un énorme bouton en plein milieu du pif pendant trois semaines durant lesquelles tout le monde s'en est donné à cœur joie pour se foutre de lui. Enfin, c'est pas moi qui plaindrais cet abruti.

Bien sûr, le très grand et très vénérable Arbre Mojo pourrait désintégrer tous les moustiques de la forêt rien qu'en remuant une feuille, mais il prétend que chaque vie est un don des Déesses et doit être préservée et protégée. Si les moustiques sont vraiment un don des Déesses, je le leur rend volontiers.

J'analyse donc calmement la situation (bien qu'encore à moitié dans les vapes), et je décide que la meilleure chose à faire est de neutraliser le truc qui bourdonne. Sans même daigner ouvrir les yeux, je choppe l'origine du bruit dans ma main gauche (ouais, je suis gaucher) et la serre dans l'intention de la faire exploser. Et tant pis pour le don de la vie, un moustique de moins dans le monde, c'est un moustique de moins pour nous faire chier. Je suis en train de faire un geste pour sauvegarder la vie de tous les autres êtres vivants. Je suis déjà un héros.

Alors que je resserrais ma prise, la chose poussa un petit cri et se mit à se débattre. Je commençai alors à douter de la véritable nature de l'OVNI. Qui me mordit le pouce. Sans ouvrir ma main, je consentis enfin à ouvrir les yeux et constatai alors que le moustique non-identifié produisait de la lumière. Ce qui était assez inhabituel pour un moustique. Même un moustique de la forêt Kokiri. Je relâchai alors ma proie, pour m'apercevoir, non sans une certaine surprise, que l'OVNI était une fée.

-Mais ça va pas, non ? Assassin, meurtrier, féeophage !

Je doutais que le mot « féeophage » existe, mais je gardai le silence.

Après dix bonne minutes passées à m'injurier, la fée reprit son souffle et commença à tournoyer autour de moi.

-Bon, Link. Je m'appelle Navi et j'ai été désignée pour être ta fée, ce dont je me serait bien passée, crois-moi.

-Tu as parfaitement raison, moi non plus, je n'aurais pas aimé m'appeler Navi. À ta place, je porterais plainte contre mes parents pour m'avoir fichu un blase pareil.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel la fée se contenta de me fixer sans rien dire, et puis...

-Hein ? lâcha-t-elle.

Nouveau silence. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle finisse par comprendre.

-Ah ! Cria le moustique génétiquement modifié, soudain illuminé.

S'ensuivit une série de noms d'oiseaux que je ne citerai pas ici. Qui eut cru qu'une fée aussi minuscule puisse contenir un vocabulaire aussi riche et varié ?

-Alors, dit finalement Navi, cette fois-ci, tu vas m'écouter sans m'interrompre. Le très grand et très vénérable Arbre Mojo veut te voir. Allons-y. On ne fait pas attendre le très grand et très vénérable Arbre Mojo.

Je me levai en prenant tout mon temps pour m'étirer et bailler. Navi disparut dans ma tunique et je sortis de la cabane.

Par chance, il faisait un temps magnifique, dehors. Je m'avançai sans prendre le temps de laisser mes yeux s'habituer à la lumière du soleil.

Erreur.

Encore un autre inconvénient à vivre dans une cabane _en hauteur _dans la forêt. La hauteur, justement. Je tombai de plusieurs mètres et m'écrasai par terre comme une masse. Je poussai un juron en me relevant tant bien que mal et me défis des branchages qui s'étaient pris dans ma tunique.

Je vis alors Saria arriver en courant, radieuse, comme toujours et mon humeur remonta d'un cran.

-Salut, Link !

-Salut !

Navi sortit alors de ma tunique alors que je ne lui avait absolument rien demandé et m'engueula.

-Hey, Link, on a pas le temps de bavarder, on doit aller voir le très grand et tr...

-Oh, la ferme, toi ! murmurai-je assez bas pour que Saria ne m'entende pas.

-Link, mais c'est une fée ! s'exclama celle-ci. C'est formidable, tu as ta propre fée, maintenant ! Et le vénérable Arbre Mojo t'a convoqué ? C'est un très grand honneur, va le voir tout de suite, je t'attends ici !

-D'accord, je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Je partis donc en direction de la caverne de l'Arbre Mojo, en saluant les autres Kokiris au passage. Puis je passai devant la maison de Mido. Un panneau avec écrit dessus « Maison de Mido, chef des

Kokiris » semblait me narguer. Je remarquai alors que l'andouille en question était absente. Une idée me traversa la tête. Un sourire sadique s'étendit sur mon visage. J'ose ? Quelle question, évidemment que j'ose. Une occasion pareille, ça ne se présente pas deux fois.

Je regardai autour de moi pour être sûr que personne ne m'observait et entrai le plus discrètement possible. La cabane de Mido était une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. Il y avait au moins six coffres de part et d'autre de l'allée. Je m'en léchais les babines d'avance. Je pillai consciencieusement les coffres et trouvai une véritable fortune en rubis, ainsi qu'un Cœur de Vie dont je n'avais pas besoin, étant donné que je ne m'étais pas blessé jusqu'à maintenant.

Je ressortis, guilleret et les poches pleines, et repris ma route. Ouais, sauf que quelqu'un la barrait. Ma route. Quelqu'un que j'aurais préférer ne pas croiser pour ne pas dire ne jamais rencontrer. Mido.

-Salut, Sans-Fée, tu cherches quelque chose, peut-être ? cracha-t-il.

Comme vous avez déjà du vous en apercevoir, on ne déborde pas vraiment d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

_Rester calme. Ne pas céder à la provocation._

_-_Bonjour à toi aussi, Mido. Et arrête de m'appeler Sans-Fée. J'en ai une, maintenant.

Navi choisit ce moment précis pour sortir de ma tunique.

-Ouais, il a une fée, et il a été convoqué par le vénérable Arbre Mojo. Alors dégage le passage, abruti, tu nous retardes !

Finalement, je commençait à l'apprécier, ce moustique.

-Quoi ? T'es convoqué ? Mais t'as fait quoi pour être le chouchou du grand Arbre Mojo et de Saria, hein ? Pourquoi j'suis pas convoqué, moi ?

_Sans doute parce que tu es une grosse tête de gland._

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on est pressés, alors dégage, je lui balance en crânant un peu.

-Nan ! Je te laisserai pas passer tant que... euh... tant que t'auras pas une épée et un bouclier !

Je me retins de justesse de lui refaire le portrait. Ça n'aurait sans doute pas plu à Saria. Et puis, une fois que j'aurais une épée, je pourrais le découper en tranches.

Sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre, je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers la boutique. Le seul endroit où je suis certain de trouver un Bouclier Mojo. J'entre et constate avec plaisir que le bouclier coute trente rubis. Pile la valeur que j'ai fauchée à Mido. Ça lui fera les pieds. Je ressortis de la boutique avec mon bouclier sans avoir eu à dépenser le moindre rubis de mes propres économies.

Je partis ensuite en direction du camp d'entraînement Kokiri, où j'avais trouvé une épée, il y a longtemps de cela. Je l'ai montrée au vénérable Arbre Mojo, qui m'a ordonné de la remettre en place et de n'en parler à personne. L'épée Kokiri. Le trésor secret de la forêt. Plus tellement secret, maintenant, mais bon.

Je rampai dans le trou du mur en faisant gaffe à pas déchirer ma tunique et je ressortis de l'autre côté en m'époussetant. Nous y voilà.

La cachette de l'épée était en fait un couloir carré où des pierres grosses comme deux fois moi passaient. J'étudiai le plan. Bon. Si je passe par la gauche, je suis à contresens des rochers, mais c'est plus rapide. N'importe quel débutant ou abruti (comme Mido, d'ailleurs) serait passé par cette voie. Sauf que je suis loin d'être un débutant ou un abruti. J'empruntai donc le chemin à droite, qui était certes plus long, mais qui allait dans le même sens que les cailloux géants, et je courrai comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui, admettons-le, était le cas. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer tandis qu'un rocher me poursuivait. Et même en courant comme un dératé, il allait plus vite que moi. Il gagnait peu à peu du terrain, et je fis rapidement mes adieux à la vie tout en examinant attentivement les murs. Là ! Un renfoncement dans la roche ! Voyant dans ce mur béni des Déesses une chance de salut inespérée, je m'engouffrai dedans d'une rapide roulade sur le côté et je sentis la pierre m'érafler les talon.

_Merde ! J'ai encore bousillé une paire de bottes ! Et elles étaient neuves, en plus !_

Je me laissai tomber à genoux et m'accordai un moment pour calmer ma respiration, les paupières à demi closes. Je levai la tête et constatai que je me trouvais actuellement juste devant un énorme coffre. Je souris. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que l'épée soit toujours à sa place.

Je me plaçai devant le coffre et l'ouvrit tant bien que mal (le couvercle pesait comme cinq fois un noix Mojo).

_(Bande son) Tananana, tananana. Tananana, tananana. Tananana, tananana. Tananana, tananana. TANANANAAAAAAAA ! Vous obtenez l'épée Kokiri, le trésor secret de la forêt Kokiri !_

J'émergeai du coffre, mon épée à la main avec le fourreau en prime, tout fier et échevelé.

Je devais avoir une drôle d'allure en sortant de la grotte, parce que tous les Kokiris me regardaient avec des têtes de merlans frits.

N'empêche que ça fit son petit effet sur l'autre imbécile qui se prenait pour notre chef. Il me regarda avec exactement la même tronche d'ahuri que les autres, mais vu que même quand il est normal, il a une tronche d'ahuri, ça lui faisait une double tronche d'ahuri, ce qui est un spectacle assez hilarant.

C'est donc hilare que je me plantai devant lui en essayant en vain de lui faire un de mes fameux regards de killer.

-Bon, alors, tu me laisses passer, maintenant ? lâchai-je enfin quand j'eus fini de me marrer.

-P...Pas question ! Pas avant que...heu... pas avant que tu rapportes la Triforce d'Or ! Aha ! Ça, tu es incapable de le faire, hein ?

Je commençait à perdre patience, alors j'ai sorti mon épée et je l'ai pointée sur le dégénéré mental en face de moi.

-Eh ! Du calme ! Si tu veux, je te fait un défi un peu plus simple ! Va parler à la princesse Zelda et ramène-moi une preuve. Après ça, juré, je te laisse passer !

La, j'ai carrément pété un câble et, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai vraiment envisagé de le tuer.

_Pense à Saria ! Pense à Saria !_ m'intimai-je intérieurement.

Je rengainai mon épée avec un petit soupir de résignation et sortis mon bouclier.

-Alors tu acceptes ? fit l'illuminé, plein d'espoir.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant que je ne l'assomme avec mon bouclier. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'affaissa lentement au sol.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied pour vérifier qu'il était inconscient et m'éloignai, avec une petite grimace de dégoût, en direction de l'Arbre Mojo.

Navi se manifesta alors.

-Bien joué, Link ! Il nous a laissé passer, finalement, maintenant qu'il est inconscient !

_Captain Obvioous..._

J'arrivai alors devant le grand Arbre Mojo, et une de ses feuilles sembla frémir quand je me présentai devant lui. Nan, ça devait être le vent...

-Link, écoute mes sages paroles, fit l'arbre.

_Ah, ouais, t'es du genre super-modeste, toi, quoi. Si j'étais un arbre, je pense que je ferais un peu plus profil bas._

Après un long moment passé à me déverser du blabla à propos de Ganon, des Déesses, de la Triforce, et tout le tintouin, dont je vous passerai les détails, il m'expliqua qu'il était victime d'une malédiction et qu'il était en train de crever à petit feu.

-Link, es-tu prêt ?

Je fus tenté de l'envoyer chier, mais je me retins. J'acquiesçai.

-Alors bonne chance, fit il en ouvrant une large ouverture à la base de son tronc.

Je m'engouffrai dedans sans me retourner.


End file.
